


Star Wars Parents Preferences

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Parents, Preferences, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: You are the child of one of the Star Wars characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving over some of my preference books from Wattpad to see how they are received over here. I hope you all enjoy the new story.

Luke Skywalker:   
As the Jedi healer handed you over to your father it seemed like the world stopped for a moment. All that mattered in the world was the small bundle in Luke's arms.   
He smiled down at you gently his non-mechanical hand gently stroking your hair.   
I will protect you with my life he thought as your tiny hand grasps onto his. You are my everything.  
Han Solo:   
Han sat by Leia's bedside watching her as she cradled their twin children in her arms. He had been in shock at hearing he had twins. They had only been expecting one.  
After a while Leia grew tired and the twins were taken back to nursery. Han followed after not wanting to let a thing happen to you or your brother.  
You held your arms up to him wanting to be picked up. Han picked you up.  
I wasn't expecting to have a little girl too. But I have to say your one of the best surprises I've ever had. And you'll always be daddy's little girl.  
Leia Organa Solo:   
To say she was surprised to feel labor pains after her son was born was an understatement. How had this gotten by the healer? Leia thought as she gave birth to her daughter/younger son.  
All thoughts of pain and how left her mind as the twins were placed in her arms.  
My beautiful son and daughter/younger son I'm so happy you are finally here. She looked over at Han smiling. Your both our little miracles.  
Anakin Skywalker:  
Anakin hadn't been their when you were born. He hadn't even been told that your mother was pregnant with you.  
"Sir," came one of the stromtroopers, "we are being told another rebel has been caught. They are bringing her to us as well."  
He felt the familiar feeling through the Force. The one he felt when he was around Luke and Leia. As the girl was lead in Anakin's eyes widened behind his mask.  
This girl had his eye color with (h/c). He watched you as your drug over to him and Luke.  
Perhaps you will not disappoint me like your siblings have. And we can rule the galaxy together as father and daughter/son.  
Obi Wan Kenobi:  
He looked down into your cradle as you slept. He feared what Qui Gon would say if he was still alive. Things like this were forbidden a Jedi weren't they.  
But seeing your beautiful (e/c) eyes looking up at him those thoughts vanished. He reached down and picked you up.  
I will personally train you in the ways of the Force. You will always be loved and protected as long as I'm around.  
Padme Amidala:  
Her thoughts as she cradled you in her arms before handing you off to Obi Wan were sad.  
I wish I could be there for you sweet one. Please be safe. Don't end up like your father. Be good.  
Rey:  
Rey hadn't meant for this to happen. She hadn't been thinking when she went and got herself in this position. And the fact that she was practically alone made it all the more scary.  
The tiny wail of the newborn caused her breath to catch. Even if this wasn't the way she wanted things to happen she was still concerned for her baby.  
"You have a little girl/boy," said General Organa Solo as she placed the baby in Rey's arms.  
Rey smiled down at you. I might not have much to give you. But will never be alone. Mommy will always be here for you.  
Finn:  
Finn had to be pushed into the room by Poe.   
"What do I do?" he asked Poe in confusion. "I've never dealt with a baby before."  
Poe shrugged. "Pick her up," he suggested. "You'll figure it out as you go."  
Your so tiny baby he thought as he picked you up. I hope I'm doing this right. I guess your Uncle Poe is right. We'll figure it out as we go along. You started to cry. How do you turn the crying off? Help!  
Poe Dameron:  
Poe had been on a mission when he found out you were born. So he wasn't with you and your mother. I'm daddy Poe thought. I have to make it home to my little girl/boy. Don't kiddo daddy's galaxy safe for you.  
Kylo Ren/Ben Solo:  
He held you as they wheeled your mother out of the room. She sadly enough didn't make. He looked into your vibrant (e/c) eyes while stroking your (h/c) hair.   
I wish your mother had lived long enough to meet you. I'm sorry. But you my beautiful child will have anything you want. His thoughts trailed to his parents. His mother would probably be overjoyed by this news. His father would have been too. Hopefully your grandfather and great grandfather are over you.  
General Hux:  
He watched as the newest batch of infants was unloaded. Hux silently condemned his superiors for kidnapping these poor children from parents who obviously loved them. He watched as one of the infants was callously dropped. The trooper bending to retrieve the baby.  
"Leave," barked the angry ginger general bending and picking up the baby. "I will take care of this one."  
He looked her/him over to see if any outward damage was done. You don't look injured in any way. But we better have you looked at. The baby reached up and grabbed his nose. You're right. I had better keep you as my own. You are kind of cute after all.


	2. You Break Something Accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested over on Wattpad by Oakjei. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Luke Skywalker: (you were 6)  
You looked around hurriedly as you heard your father's footsteps approaching. What were you going to do? You looked down at the pieces of your father's lightsaber. Then shoved them behind your back.  
"(Y/N) what are hiding behind your back?" Luke asked.  
You shook your head backing away from him. "Nothing," you whispered.  
"(Y/N)," he said sternly.  
You held out the broken bits of lightsaber. Tears slid down your face as you looked at your shoes.  
"I'm sorry daddy," you cried. "I wanted to use a lightsaber like you and Aunt Leia. I didn't mean to break it. I really didn't."  
Luke looked at lightsaber and took the broken pieces away from. He pulled you into a hug.  
"It's alright sweetheart," he told you rubbing your back as you cried. "The lightsaber can be fixed. You can't. But I think we'll wait until your older to train with the lightsaber. Ok?"  
You nodded glumly.  
Leia Organa Solo:  
(you were around 5 years old)  
Crash.  
"Oh! Mom's going to be so mad at you!" Ben chided as you both stood over one of your mother's good plates. They had been from Alderaan and reminded her of her home planet.  
You looked over at Ben in fear. "You have to help me fix it before Mommy sees it," you whined.  
"No,"he shook his head. "I don't have to do anything of the sort."  
You watched as Ben walked off.   
"What happened here?" asked your mother bending down to look at the plate.  
"Me and Ben were playing and I knocked the plate down," you cried as you looked up at her. "I didn't mean to break it."  
"I know sweetie," she whispered. "We'll just have daddy glue it back together again." She smiled at Han over your shoulder.  
Han Solo:  
(you were 16 years old)  
Han raced over to your medical bed as the droids were discharging you.  
"Before you start daddy," you said looking up at his worried face, "the Falcon only has a bit of scraping. And a few dents...."  
"I'm not concerned about the Falcon," Han told you. "The Falcon will be ok. My little (boy/girl) is hurt."  
You looked up at him as though he hadn't heard what you just said. But he had.  
"Next time we'll take The Falcon out together," he told you. "And you will be paying to help fix it up. Once your better though."  
Qui Gon Jin:  
(your age at the time was 7)  
"Master Jin," Yoda called as he lead you down the hall, "tell something (Y/N) must."  
You hung your head in sorrow as you walk forward.  
"What's wrong, youngling?" Qui Gon asked in concern. He'd never seen you act like this before.  
"I accidentally broke a bust of one of the older Jedi Master," you said.  
Qui Gon turned to Yoda. "I'm sure that we can work something out here," he said. "Perhaps (Y/N) could help fix it. And I'll talk to (her/him) about being more careful in the archives."  
"Acceptable the latter will be," replied Yoda. "Only child is (she/he)."  
Obi Wan Kennobi:  
(you were around 6 years old)  
"Master Obi Wan," called Anakin as raced over to your father. "You should see what (Y/N) did!"  
You glared at Anakin. To say you and your father's apprentice didn't get along was an understatement. But now he was going to get you in trouble for something that had been both your faults.  
"Anakin was there too," you chimed in as stopped next to the apprentice. "It wasn't all my fault. He's to blame too."  
Master Fisto walked over hearing the conversation. "Is your (daughter/son) and apprentice all right?" he inquired. "I heard them arguing with another set of students and then a crash."  
You nodded. "We are fine," you told him. "The vase on the third floor of library isn't though."  
"Yeah," chimed in Anakin. "(Y/N) was getting picked on by some older students. They picked a fight with her. I jumped in when they pushed her."  
"But the vase got broke because of me," you whispered on the verge of tears.  
"It was an accident," Obi Wan told you both. "It can be fixed. And those older boy will be punished for picking a fight with younger students."  
Anakin Skywalker:  
(your age at the time was 4)  
Anakin wandered into his and Padme's room. "Did you leave the curling iron on Padme?" he asked something burning.  
"No," called Padme. "Why do you ask Anakin?"  
"I smell something burning," he called back to her.  
He followed his nose until he heard his children in the closet were his jedi robes were. He waited outside to hear what was going on.  
"Your in so much troule," chided Leia.  
"What did you do?" asked Luke.  
"I thought I could play lightsaber like daddy does," you whimpered.  
"Maybe we should get mommy or daddy to help (Y/N) with (his/her) boo boo."  
Hearing that Anakin swept into the room. He took in the state of things. One of his jedi robes was smoldering on the floor. His youngest (daughter/son) had brun going up (her/his) arm. Luke and Leia turned scared looking eyes on him.  
"Padme bring the fire extinguisher now," Anakin called.  
You backed away from him afraid that he'd be angry with you.   
"I tried to do the lightsaber like you daddy," you whispered.  
"Don't touch daddy's lightsaber without him or Uncle Obi Wan being there with you," Anakin chided you. "You could have hurt yourself and siblings very much. Now lets go get you patched up, Snips."  
Padme Amidala Skywalker:  
(your age at the time was 7)  
You scrubbed as hard as you could at the stain on the new carpet your parents had just gotten. But the big purple spot just kept getting bigger. How did mommy clean the spill on Leia's dress? you thought to yourself.  
"You might want to try setlzer water," Padme told you. "Like I told your father earlier on."  
You looked up. "I'm sorry mommy," you cried.  
"It's alright," she told you holding you as you cried. "It was just an accident." She chuckled looking over at were Anakin was cleaning up his spill. "We'll just have daddy clean it up for us."  
Rey:  
(your age was 11)  
Your mommy didn't have a lot of stuff she had brought from Jakku but Uncle Finn had told you she that bow staff when they first met. All you had wanted to do was play fight with your invisible riend. But when you heard the snap you knew something was wrong. You had gone out to get some glue to fix the top of staff. But now it was gone.  
"If you broke it all you have to do is just tell me Finn," you heard your mom tell your Uncle Finn.  
"But I didn't break it Rey," Uncle Finn stammered out.  
"I did," you stammered as you stepped into the room holding out the glue. "I wanted to fix it before you got back. Are you mad?" You looked down at the floor.  
"I'm a little sad that you didn't feel you could come to me and tell me," Rey told you. "But I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident after all."  
Finn:  
(your age was 5)  
"(Y/N)," called Finn.  
You ran over hiding something behind your back.  
"Have you seen my old first order helmet sweetie?  
You clutched the thing behind your back harder. Tears started sliding down your cheeks. You looked behind your back at the once white helmet.   
"(Y/N)," Finn chided.  
You produced the helmet that had accidentally colored on.   
Finn looked between you and the helmet. "It's so beautiful," he told you.  
"It is?" you asked.  
He nodded. "It is. But if you take something you have to tell me. Alright?"  
You nodded.  
"Now let's go make this even pretty."  
Poe Dameron:  
(your age was 13)  
Poe took in the damage that was X-Wing hangar. He then looked over at his own X-Wing.   
You peeped out of the cockpit to see him shaking his head. You quickly clambered down from the cockpit.  
"That was scary," you told your father. "I didn't mean to do it. I wanted to fly like you do."  
"I can't be mad at you," Poe told you. "Plus we could always blame it on Uncle Finn."  
You nodded as the two of you walk off.  
Kylo Ren/Ben Solo:  
(your age was 4)  
You tried to fight as General Hux dragged you towards your father's rooms.  
"I told you last time your father would be hearing about any further outbursts," he sneered at you.  
You scowled at him.  
"What's going on here?" your father asked looking at your face as you fought to get free of Hux.  
"Your child threw a fit," he told your father. "You should see the state of the computer lab."  
"I will deal with this Hux," he told him. When Hux left he high fived you. "Just like I taught you."  
General Hux:  
You tried to keep out of trouble. But he did ground you once for breaking his desk lamp. If that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character that isn't listed above. I also can do imagines also. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. First Words

Luke Skywalker:  
Luke was going through a training session with some of his new jedi students. You and your cousin Ben were sitting by watching them train. After a while the jedi pupils were handed training lightsabers.  
"Lightsaber," you whispered in awe.  
"Uncle Luke," called Ben, "(your name) just said (her/his) first words."  
Luke walked over and smiled down at you. "Good job (your name)," he kissed you on the head and went back to training his pupils.  
Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo:  
Han was banging around trying to fix the Falcon yet again. That darn hyperdrive was acting up yet. He looked around for the hydrospanner.  
"What are you looking for Han?" Leia asked walking over with you and your brother Ben.  
"Hydrospanner," you said pointing towards his feet.  
Both of your parents stared at you in shock.  
"That's right baby (girl/boy)," said Han.   
"Good job sweetheart," said Leia.  
"(He/She) is going to be expert mechanic and pilot like (his/her) daddy," Han exclaimed excitedly.  
"Don't push your luck, Han," Leia told him as she walked off with Ben and you.  
Qui Gon Jinn:  
Qui Gon and Obi Wan were playing with you during breakfast. You had all just finished eating and there was some time before your father and Obi Wan had to leave for their mission on Mon Cala.  
You giggled at a face that Obi Wan was making at you. Something behind him caught your eye.   
"Yoda," you said reaching out for the little green Jedi Master.  
This caught both your father and Obi Wan off guard.  
"Most observant you are little one," the Jedi Master said gently patting your head.  
Obi Wan Kenobi:  
You were sitting there as your father got ready for his mission on Naboo. You looked over as Qui Gon entered the room. He picked you up.  
"Do you think your father is ready for this mission little one?" Qui Gon asked you tickling your chin.  
"Lightsaber," you said pointing towards were said item was left on the bedside table.  
Obi Wan got up and retrieved the almost forgotten lightsaber.   
Anakin Skywalker:  
You had been sitting between your father and Obi Wan. Your mother had taken your siblings to a doctor appointment. So that meant you got to spend time with your father and his Master.  
What they didn't know was that they would end up in a high speed chase. As your fan recklessly drove after the bad guy you watched Obi Wan's face. He looked like he was about to be sick.  
"Go slow," you chided your father.  
Anakin looked back at you in shock. Obi Wan pointed at the vehicle that had dropped into the lane in front of you.  
Padme Amidala Skywalker:  
You and your siblings sat in the Senate box of Naboo. Your father and Obi Wan had gone on a peace mission to Ryloth. So Luke, Leia, and you got a first hand look at the life of a Senator.   
They were in the middle of arguing over the case for Ryloth when out of nowhere you called, "Objection!"   
Padme looked over at you with a smile. She kissed you gently on the head. "Good job sweetie," she whispered.  
She walked over to the podium. "I agree with my daughter on this matter," she began her address to the Senate.  
Rey:  
Your mother and Chewbacca were once again fixing another part of the Falcon. It was always breaking down at some point.  
"Light speed," you squealed.  
"In a minute sweetie," Rey told you distractedly. She then poked her head out of the hyperdrive. "Did you just speak?"  
Chewie nodded at her.  
"Finn (your name) spoke (her/his) first word."  
Finn:  
Poe had come over to help your father with something Aunt Rey had asked him to help her with.  
"Poe," you called excitedly as he walked through the door.  
Poe stopped in his tracks as Finn and Rey skidded to a halt in front of you.  
"Poe you were (your name)'s first word," Finn said in shock.  
Poe Dameron:  
Finn had come by to ask Poe a favor. He needed advice on asking someone out. Someone being Rey.  
"Poe you have to help me with this," whined Finn.   
You had crawled over and pulled yourself up into Finn's lap. He absentmindedly began to tickle you.  
"Tickles," you giggled at him.  
Poe and Finn looked at each other. All they could think was that Rey should be here to hear your first word too.  
Kylo Ren/Ben Solo:  
You watched from nearby as your father raged. He had gotten mad at the lieutenant who had just told him some girl escaped. You watched as the poor man struggled for breathe.   
"Bad daddy," you scolded him.  
Both your father and the gasping lieutenant looked at you in shock.  
"Go now before I change my mind," he told the shaking man.  
"Thank you, sir," the man stuttered. "Thank you (your name)." He ran out of the room as quickly as he possibly could.  
General Hux:  
Hux sighed as you continued to kick and scream. He couldn't believe his ears.  
"Kylo," you cried.   
His daughter had just called for the Knight of Ren. And he had just answered her.  
"I wish she would stop calling for him," Hux muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character that isn't listed above. Also I can do imagines on this subject line if want too. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	4. Color Lightsaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be adding Phasma to the list of characters that I am writing for.

Luke Skywalker:  
Your lightsaber color is blue like your father's original lightsaber.  
Leia and Han Solo:  
Your lightsaber is green because you wanted to be just like your Uncle Luke.  
Anakin and Padme Skywalker:  
Your lightsaber is yellow like your father's apprentice Ashoka Tano.  
Obi Wan Kennobi:  
Your lightsaber is purple because that is one of your favorite colors.   
Qui Gon Jinn:  
Your lightsaber is white because you wanted to see if it could be achieved.  
Rey:  
Your lightsaber is orange you were trying for yellow but it came out that color so you just kept it.  
Finn:  
Your lightsaber is green because it's traditional and you wanted something traditional.  
Poe Dameron:  
Your lightsaber is greenish blue because you wanted to combine the two colors of the original lightsaber.  
Ben Solo/Kylo Ren:  
Your lightsaber is red not that you wanted it to be red but seeing as your father is Sith...  
General Hux:  
Your lightsaber is purple because Kylo Ren had begun to lead you down the path to the dark side. You did eventually learn from the light side too. Hence the purple lightsaber.  
Captain Phasma:  
Your lightsaber is (your favorite color) because you figured what the hey go for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character that is not listed above. I am also willing to start doing imagines on this topic line. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. Parent/Child Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Wattpad by Oneandonlyizabelle. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Luke Skywalker: Being a jedi student it wasn't strange for you to see your father around the Jedi Temple but today was the first time you got to follow him around and see what he does all day. You were really excited until you learned your father was going to be helping your cousin Ben. But you went your father anyway. At the end of the day you decided you wanted to be just like your father. A Jedi Master.

Leia Organa Solo: You woke up to the sounds of arguing. Which you found strange seeing as your parents didn't argue loud enough when Ben and yourself were home from the Jedi Temple. You looked over at Ben who had shrugged as the both of you padded out to kitchen to see what was going on. "I think they should go with me," Han was saying. "And what work on the Falcon all day?" asked Leia. You looked at Ben who nodded and the two of you headed into the kitchen. "Maybe I can go with Mommy and Benny can go with Daddy this time?" you suggested. They both looked at each other as if they should have thought of that. "Alright, sweetheart," they both said. You ended up sitting across from Leia at her desk bored to tears as all the paperwork of being charge got dropped on her. Next year you would go with your Daddy.

Han Solo: (the year after Leia's takes place) Just like your mother had predicted the two of you just sat around fixing the Falcon and talking to your Uncle Luke. If the whole Jedi thing didn't work out you could just inherit the Falcon from your father.

Anakin Skywalker: You usually see your father when he's around the Jedi Temple but during the Clone Wars you didn't usually get to see him that often. So you were surprised when your daddy and some of his clone troopers came to pick you up. You had a fun day with your father who took to a negotiation on Mon Cala. You didn't go into the room during the discussion though you kept Captain Rex and his men company. But after the negotiations were done for the day you and your father had a nice dinner together. You couldn't wait to do this again next year.

Padme Skywalker: You had heard your father say that your mother's job was really boring so when the day to came for parents to bring their child to work you were scared you'd be bored all day. Your day was the exact opposite of boring. Apparently the day she decided to bring you was the day a terrorist decided to hold the Senate hostage. Most exciting bring your child to work day ever. You even got to see both of your parents at work.

Obi Wan Kennobi: Your father was very careful about taking you into the field with him. He rolled his eyes as he watched both Anakin's child and you as the two of you raced off after Anakin. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said as he chased after the three of you. In the end you had an amazing day with your father and his padawan.

Qui Gon Jinn: You sat behind your father and Obi Wan as they took you to negotiate with Trade Federation on their blockade with the Naboo people. It was a fun few weeks until the battle for Naboo. You looked at Obi Wan who sadly told you you would have no more daddy daughter days. (or would you.)

Rey: Rey had taken you with her when she went to find Luke Skywalker. You looked at the Jedi Master not in awe like your mother had but in the way you actually saw. You saw the Jedi Master as a coward. "Let's get out of Mom," You said as you went to walk back down the path. She talked you into staying and trying to help convince Skywalker into coming back. You rolled your eyes as you followed the duo around Ach Too. It was going a long day.

Finn: Finn didn't really have a job with the Resistance yet so you guys just hung around with Poe all day trying to see what he was doing. 

Poe Dameron: Poe and you were both really excited for Daddy/Daughter day at work. You loved watching your dad work on his X-Wing but today you wouldn't be watching. You got to help out too. "Daddy can we go for a ride?" you asked jumping up and down. "Of course, Princess," he told you. Suffice it to say after that ride Daddy/Daughter day was called off for next year and you and your father had to clean up the mess you made.

Ben Solo/Kylo Ren: Daddy/Daughter day was no different than any other day for you. Your father basically training you as his apprentice.

General Hux: Your father hated Daddy/Daughter day at his job. It basically consisted of Kylo Ren pissing your father off and you flirting with Kylo Ren (because you have a small crush on him). He wanted Snoke to ban the day altogether but knew Ren's child would have something to say about it. So he kept quite and tried not kill anyone in front of you.

Captain Phasma: You and Phasma had a pretty decent day which consisted of training new recruits for the First Order. Also joking around about Hux blowing a gasket over his child flirting with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to request a preference or the addition of a character that was not listed above. Also thinking about taking some imagines requests on this topic as well. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character that is not listed above. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will be updating soon.


End file.
